


high, high love

by fineosaur



Series: you've become a tempo that my heart knows [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, mostly feelings and falling into place, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: She squeezed through tables, heading out the door. For a moment she was disappointed, he seemed to have disappeared, until she noticed him against the wall by the door, arms folded on his chest.“Almost thought you’d have forgotten,” Gendry told her with remnants of a smile on his lips.“How could I ever forget you?” Arya couldn’t help but feel like her words were too on the spot, she saw him stare at his feet for a moment, letting out a visible breath, his expression satisfied her to know that despite all the years, they seemed to have an understanding.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: you've become a tempo that my heart knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684378
Comments: 38
Kudos: 125





	high, high love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanak324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanak324/gifts).



> happy birthday, yana! have the best day! since i can't cook for you, i've got to keep you fed in other ways.  
> fic title from - 'Stuck In Gravity' by Of Monsters and Men

She had been back in Winterfell barely two weeks, in a way, things fell into place, though it was in the most disjointed way possible. 

Arya found her footing, day by day, acclimating to the changes she had missed, she had to anyway; this was her family, and no matter how much they had changed, how many things she had missed, they made her feel like home, and she _was_ back home now, for good. 

Braavos was in every way, inherently contrary to everything the North was, and yet she had easily gotten used to it, the people, the flavours, the languages; two weeks back and she already missed the sun on her skin, missing the coppery tint to her skin. And yet, despite the culture shock, this was where she truly belonged, where she could see her breath in front of her and the wind biting her skin, this was home.

Arya was sat by the edge of the grainy wooden table, accepting to order the next round of drinks for the table. Considering that she was crashing at Jon’s flat and he had just gotten engaged, Arya decided on a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Jon was undisputedly her favourite sibling, he understood her to a T, always knowing when and when not to say what. But she couldn’t help but feel like she was imposing on her newly engaged brother and his hospitality, so when she could, she made sure to show him that she was thankful for him and the man he was about to marry. 

She got up from her seat, her eyes leaving her two brothers, Satin beside Jon and Rickon near her empty seat, walking towards the bar. Despite it being a Friday night, the place was relatively calm. 

Arya leaned against the bar, “Is it possible to get a bottle of champagne, or something equally fancy?” She asked, finally registering the man standing before her, wiping down a glass. He looked up at her, his hands stilling as his deep blue eyes met hers.

Arya felt her heart pick up its speed and slow down all at the same time. He looked different, good, different. His expression was unreadable, then he smiled at her, his teeth shining as he chuckled lightly, setting the glass aside and looking back at her from behind the bar.

“You’re back,” he more or less whispered. 

“Gendry…. I-” she said before taking a breath in as her heart racketed within her chest, “yeah, I’m back.” She nodded.

“Ah, Arya, what would you like me to get you?” The other man beside him asked. 

“Oh, uh- I was seeing if we could get a bottle of champagne, please, Grenn?” Arya replied, taking her eyes off Gendry only for a moment. 

“Of course, yeah, let me get that for you,” he said, smiling widely, “this for Jon and Satin, then?” Grenn asked.

“Grenn, go help out the other guys, I can take this one,” Gendry interrupted, patting Grenn on the back. 

Arya’s eyes went back to Gendry, eyes tracing his henley, which clung tightly on his broad shoulders before going up to his ebony hair, effortlessly pushed back, some always falling into his face and the beard that now lined his jaw, as opposed to how she remembered him, with the silhouette of a 5 o’clock shadow ghosting his face. 

Her gaze finally held his once more, she laughed lightly, shaking her head at old memories, “I’ve missed you,” she admitted. 

The smile he gave her was why she was no longer afraid of saying things such as that, perhaps some things were still apprehensive, but she could safely confess that she had missed her old friend because there was no running away anymore. 

“I’ve missed you too, Stark,” Gendry said, leaning against the bar. It was hard not to get lost in his eyes, coloured in with the most distinctive blue she’d seen, it was harder not to stare at his arms, the bulge of his biceps. “No one told me you were in town.” 

“Well now no one _is_ telling you,” Arya joked, sweeping her hair out of her forehead and behind her ear, “We should catch up sometime soon, I haven’t heard from you in years.” 

She hadn’t heard from him since that day. The day she had decided to send caution to the wind and bolt. The day she almost admitted that she loved him. The day they kissed for the first time. Arya took a breath in, thankful that he seemed well past any lingering anger for her. 

“Yeah, haha, it’s been a minute, hasn’t it?” He said, Arya wondered if he was thinking of the same memories as she was. He passed a hand through his hair, eyes meeting hers. “How long are you back for?” 

“I… don’t plan on leaving again,” she told him, watching him nod stiffly, a smile on his lips. “My brothers are actually waiting for me. Do you- what time are you off?” 

“My shift ends,” he checked his watch, “within the next hour.” 

“Do you have plans?” He shook his head, silhouette of a smile lingering at his lips, “Good.” 

She had spent the rest of the night distracted, wondering what would await her with Gendry, what would she say to him? How would they go back to normal when so much was left unsaid so many years prior?

“Rick, are you still dating that guy-“ Arya began, choosing to not overthink anything as she was so used to, “what was his name, Tristifer?” 

“ _Trystane_!” Satin corrected, pleased with himself as Rickon shook his head and laughed. 

“Yeah, are he and you still a thing?” Arya asked, sipping her champagne and staring back at her brother intently. She watched Jon zone out of the conversation for a moment, particularly tipsy as he twirled Satin’s black curl his.

“We aren’t dating,” Rickon laughed, leaning back in his chair, “but yeah.” 

“Yeah, what?” Jon began giggling as he joined their conversation, face falling into Satin’s shoulder, “Please, tell us what you mean.” 

“In expressive detail?” Rickon rose his glass to his lips. 

“No, ew, where did this go?” Arya couldn’t help but join into the laughter.

“You asked!” Rickon accused, pointing at her with his champagne flute.

“I asked if you were dating! Not about your sex life,” Arya shook her head, bubbles clouding her brain.

“I never said anything about a ‘ _sex life_ ’, Arya,” Rickon rose his eyebrows in false accusal. 

“You-“ she gestured vaguely, “you were alluding to it.” 

“Look, Sansa’s here,” Rickon changed the subject, “jump off my dick for a quick sec and maybe pester Sansa about hers.” 

“Pfft, there are no dicks in Sansa’s life,” Arya remarked, causing Satin to cough on his champagne. 

“No real ones at least,” Rickon added. Their whole table erupted in laughter as Sansa approached with wide eyes.

“Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come,” Sansa joked. 

“Don’t lie, Sans,” Rickon slid a champagne flute her way, “you couldn’t miss out on all this fun.” He said, gesturing at all those already seated. 

“I should’ve taken pointers from Robb and decided on an impromptu vacation to the capital,” Sansa continued, setting her purse down and sipping her champagne. 

“‘ _Impromptu_ ’, I know for a fact that anything including Theon is ‘ _impromptu_ ’” Jon said, fingers still toying with Satin’s hair.

“Who would you take with you, Sans?” Arya asked knowingly. 

“You’re way too cocky for someone who keeps eyeing the bar, Arya,” Rickon noted. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Arya whispered fiercely at her brother beside her who began laughing at her secrecy. She couldn’t help but let her eyes trail to Gendry, watching the way he laughed at something Grenn said. Arya let herself stare at him for a while, her siblings all distracted with one another. She took a gulp of her drink, letting out a deep breath and watching him grab his coat, patting his friends on the back before leaving. He searched the pub, eyes landing on her as he walked to the door, he gave her a smile before leaving out the door. 

Arya downed her drink, putting her coat back on before looking back at the table. “I’m heading out, see you losers later.” 

She squeezed through tables, heading out the door. For a moment she was disappointed, he seemed to have disappeared, until she noticed him against the wall by the door, arms folded on his chest. 

“Almost thought you’d have forgotten,” Gendry told her with remnants of a smile on his lips. 

“How could I ever forget you?” Arya couldn’t help but feel like her words were too on the spot, she saw him stare at his feet for a moment, letting out a visible breath, his expression satisfied her to know that despite all the years, they seemed to have an understanding. 

“Where d’you want to go?” Gendry asked, taking his keys out of his pocket and leading her to his truck. To her, it was the perfect ride for him, a somewhat battered red pickup, red was a colour she associated with him in the most unconscious way. 

“Wherever.” 

* * *

The sky was illuminated by the moon, but it was dark. Stars peppered the navy backdrop, occasional cloud obscuring the view. It was the type of dark where it could be anywhere between 10 pm to 4 am and yet it wasn’t too cold. Of course, it was cold enough to see every breath released but not cold enough to be unsettling. 

Gendry took her down a familiar road, not much being said, only the sounds of wind whipping through the windows and Arya’s fingers picking a station until one felt right. 

_and the weather changes every time I blink,_

_off and on again,_

_feel it gone again._

His eyes glanced back at her every now and then, looking to his left as she stared out of the window, watching the clouds hover over the mountains along the horizon. Arya felt the wind against her face, icy and entirely refreshing. She smiled as she wondered if she was right about where he was taking her. 

“I can’t believe you remember this place,” Arya told him as she got out of the truck with him, her whole body feeling afloat as the cool wind whisked through her coat and against her woollen jumper, down to the shirt she wore underneath. 

“How could I forget?” Gendry said, letting out a breath as she got up on the hood of his truck. 

She could hear the waves of the outer harbour. It had been a while since she had last been to White Harbour, but it was not a memory she would ever forget. 

“It was a long time ago,” Arya’s voice felt small, like the whole world before her was suddenly drowning everything out, but he heard her. He turned his head, looking back at her, low light creating a glint in his eyes, despite the darkness, she could close her eyes at any moment and the blue of his would still be as vibrant as ever.

“And yet some things feel the same, don’t they?” He replied to her vague yet pointed assessment. Gendry got up on the hood of his truck beside her, folding his arms under his head. She watched as his eyes flitted over the stars that littered the night sky before he turned his head, eyes finally settling on her.

“You think?” She asked.

“Don’t you?” 

“It’s hard to pretend some things didn’t happen,” it felt like they had started a conversation without meaning to, and somehow they both knew exactly what the other was talking about. They were both referring to the last time they were there together, six years earlier, when they were both so convinced they knew what it was to be ‘grown-up’ but were nothing more than two kids who couldn’t possibly anticipate what changes were coming. 

“Like what?” Gendry questioned, his eyes searched hers for a meaning whilst his held all.

“Me leaving…” Arya started, remembering her decision to break the so-called family convention and study in Essos.

“You did what you had to do,” Gendry’s voice was comforting, deep, _he always had understood her._

“Me leaving even after you kissed me,” she finished, awaiting his response with eager eyes. 

“As you said,” he swallowed, looking back up at the sky before glancing back at her, “it was a long time ago.” She wondered if her disappointment showed through the gaze he desperately hung onto. 

“Does it have to be?” 

Gendry’s silence didn’t do much for the nerves that passed through her. _She was the one who threw everything they could’ve had away, what was she asking of him?_ He propped himself up on his elbow and stared back at her, a look that almost made her want to take off her coat because of the way her skin seemed to burn. 

Arya opened her mouth to explain herself but instead, Gendry’s lips covered hers. Soft press of his lips on hers before he brought his hand behind her neck and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue grazed over hers just for a moment before he pulled away. 

“I-“ Arya began, forgetting her voice and choosing to speak with her lips instead, she pulled him in again. Allowing herself to get completely lost in him. She refused to let anything stop her, lingering doubts, her own infallibility. She let herself take the figurative leap with him. Choosing to greet home with open arms. 

* * *

They’d made it to Gendry’s house, Arya taking a moment to smile at the place in awe, saying it was entirely him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gendry asked, leading her into the kitchen before filling up two glasses of water. 

Arya took the one she was offered, taking a sip before looking back up at him and biting her lip, “This place looks like a home.”

Gendry didn’t know what to say to her response, other than thinking that he’d love to see her in it more often. 

Silence permeated through the air, it was stifling and expectant, Arya felt her hair stand up along with her stomach swoop at the way his blue eyes watched her intently. She placed her glass down on the counter and met his gaze, leaning back and resting both her hands behind her on the counter. 

She leaned back further as he got closer, sliding his glass beside hers, his face only a breath away from hers. Arya felt her heartbeat flutter and get faster with the way he looked at her. His lips brushed against hers for a moment before he pulled away, this time he tucked her hair behind her ear before looking back at her, his eyes darting down to her lips. 

Arya bit her lip in anticipation before feeling his lips meet hers. The kiss he gave her could only be described as soft yet bruising, languid yet fervid, everything short of a spontaneous love letter written on her lips. 

She held onto his shirt, clinging onto him, wanting him as near as possible. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue on hers. He pulled away for a moment and in his gaze, she couldn’t help but feel entirely vulnerable, something she hadn’t quite allowed herself to be in all the years since she felt the unimaginable loss of her father. When it was a perfect time for her to build a fortress around herself in fear of losing anyone else. 

Gendry cradled her jaw in his palm, the warmth of his presence welcoming in every way. She thanked the Old Gods and the New for letting him into her life, years ago and now. This time as he reached out for her, she would let him. Arya was done with walls, with shutting people out, with running away. She had tried so hard to be brave before, despite only feeling like a little girl. But she had made it through that, she was whole again all on her own. 

Arya knew as she let Gendry’s hands wander down her body, she wasn’t asking for him to make her forget who she was, or what she’d been through, she was only asking him to love her, as she had once loved him, and if possible, still did. 

Within moments they were lost in one another, pulling at one another’s clothes as Gendry blindly led her to his bedroom. His house was dimly lit, but he seemed to know his way around it without needing to flick any light switches. He hitched her up on his hips as he walked, cradling the back of her head as she kissed him. 

When he pulled away, laying her on his bed, he stared at her for a moment, pulling his shirt off, despite loving the grey henley on him, Arya was pleasantly surprised to see the ridges of muscle that lined his body, his arms even more remarkable uncovered.

She realised she was staring up at him from where she laid on his bed, keeping herself upright on her elbows. He laughed, running a hand through his hair before joining her on the bed, a knee between her legs as he leaned down to her. 

Gendry kissed her, softly at first, her hands running up his shoulders before they separated with grins on their lips. It was something she’d thought of countless times, being in this very position with Gendry. But with him on top of her, shirtless, it was hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it. 

“Is this weird?” Gendry finally asked, sitting up between her legs. 

“A bit,” Arya replied. She unclasped her bra before pulling it off along with her shirt, “but aren’t all good things a little bit weird?” 

Gendry leaned against her forehead, closing his eyes, “Gods, you’re beautiful,” his words rippled through her body, unable to come up with any words good enough to match his sentiment. He was beautiful too, but words? Arya kissed him instead, instead of trying to stroke his ego with words, she did it with her lips on his. 

Arya reached for his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping only to have his hands pry hers away. She looked up at him but he slowly kissed down her jaw, sucking on her neck lightly. She moaned, her fingers instinctively weaving into his hair and tugging. He let out a throaty laugh, vibrating through her body as he continued down her sternum. 

“I’m sorry, just-“ she was cut off by her own moan, his tongue circled her nipple, “fuck.” Arya arched her back, her body getting closer to him. 

Her hands refused to let go of his hair, of the grip on his firm shoulder as he continued down her body, undoing her jeans and pulling them off. When he tossed her jeans aside, he came back up to kiss her, Arya pulled him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, coaxing him closer to her. 

They turned over together, placing Arya on top with which she was pleased with. As she sat on her lap, she pushed her hair aside, watching the way his eyes glazed over when looking at her. She bit back a smile, her body heating up as his hands inched higher up her body, before pulling her down to him by the back of her neck. 

She kissed him slowly, letting herself enjoy the feeling of his grip on her hair as he groaned against her mouth. Arya slipped her hand between them, going down the front of his jeans and down the waistband of his boxers. He raised his hips with her hand, moaning her name against her lips. 

“Arya,” he breathed, cupping her face in his hands, she continued stroking his cock, “Seven Hells, you don’t know what you do to me.” He swallowed, throwing his head back, closing his eyes. “In my drawer- nightstand one.” 

She understood him perfectly, sliding off of him and fishing out the condoms from his drawer. Arya watched him shuck off the rest of his clothes as he waited for her, sitting up against his pillows. 

Arya took her place on his lap once more, his hands settling on her waist as she ripped open the foil wrapper, his hands trailed up her back, his eyes wide as she met them. 

“You’re sure about this?” He asked her, as if not wanting to know the answer. 

She leaned forward, condom still in her hand as she kissed him, “Do you know me to do anything I’m not sure about?” His eyebrows rose at her question, Arya realised her mistake, “Actually don’t answer that,” _she knew she was impulsive, as did he._

Arya rolled the condom down on him, “Fuck-“ he threw his head back as she slid down on him. 

He pulled her closer, both of them laughing breathily as she continued rocking her hips. Arya’s hands kept her steady but her forehead came to rest against his. Gendry wrapped his arms her, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. His arm came up her back, hand burying itself in her hair. 

Burying her head in the hollow of his neck, Arya held onto him tightly, tugging on his black hair. Her head felt heavy, everything contradictory in her head, _too much and not enough._

Arya lifted her head, clumsily pressing her lips to his before pulling away, “Fuck me, Gendry,” her voice was raspy between moans. 

Gendry pushed her hair back, she leaned into his palm. He pulled her back to kiss her, his tongue sliding against hers as he took his time. He flipped them over with ease, stilling as he stared back at her. 

He kissed her again, finally thrusting into her. Arya arched her back as he leaned down to suck on her neck. Gendry rolled her nipple between his fingers, rocking deeply into her. His hand continued down her body, coming between them and settling between her legs. 

Gendry’s pace increased as he pressed down harder on her clit. Arya’s legs tightened around his waist, not hearing herself incoherently moaning out as he went on.

She felt her orgasm ripple through her, back arching as her blunt nails dug into Gendry’s shoulders. 

Arya couldn’t tell how long had passed when she felt his forehead on hers, hearing his deep groan as he came. For a moment he laid on top of her, she could tell he wasn’t putting all his weight on her, _she wouldn't mind if he did._

She held onto him, mindlessly playing with his hair, damp from the heat they’d shared between them. Both their breathing still heavy. 

Arya didn’t remember falling asleep, she knew she wasn’t out for long, because Gendry was still awake beside her. They remained in a cosy silence, Gendry wrapping his arms around her as they stayed in one another’s company.

Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, despite not paying attention to it nor the thin crack that ran through the cement. She could feel his eyes on her as she bit her lip.

“What are you thinking about?” Gendry asked her.

“I’m thinking that I’m happy,” she answered still staring at the ceiling before finally turning to him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, weirdly enough, I’d like to stay here as long as possible,” Arya said, laying on her stomach with her arms folded under her chin. 

“In my bed or my house?” He reached a hand out to her, she closed her eyes on instinct as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Arya let out a deep breath, not a single coil of tension left in her body. 

“At your side,” she breathed contentedly. 

“Yeah?” Gendry sat up, grinning at her as he leaned against his headboard.

“Yeah.”

“I think I’d like that,” he told her, his eyes travelling down her spine. 

“You would?” Arya turned to her side, watching as Gendry’s eyes went down to her breasts before darting back up to her eyes. He pulled her in by her waist, he kissed her, holding her as if he was worried she’d slip out of his hands.

“I meant it when I said I’ve missed you. Look, I’m not going to pretend I’ve been waiting around for you, Arya,” Gendry sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, “but part of me always hoped I’d bump into you again.”

Arya felt her heart squeeze with his words, “Me too, Gendry,” her hand traced up his chest, lingering at his chest hair before holding brushing his neck. She looked away from his eyes for a moment, feeling herself on the verge of too many unnamed emotions. “I can’t help but feel like I’m being completely reckless and somehow feel like I’m just where I need to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> final part of the birthday gift, this fic is set 3 years prior to one i'll be posting sometime soon which centres on a rickon/lyanna relationship. but think of this as the prequel to how arya and gendry got together since they'll be in that fic too.  
> thank you for reading, but mostly thank you to yana for being the best motivation for my writing and for always sharing my love for music.  
> (thank you to the loml, thelandofnothing for helping me get through this and everything else)  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


End file.
